The Broken and The Light
by LostInWonderlandx
Summary: Demise finally got his wish, or so he thought. A new adventure is instore for our hero Link. Along with a love he never knew existed.. Slightly an annoyance too. GhirahimxLink. Dont like dont read. Its simple.
1. Prologue

**AN: **adfghjkl. I would marry Ghirahim. Anyways, I'm not the best writer but this story has been floating around in my head for a while. This takes place after the events of the game. Even though I have no idea what happens after you kill demise. I have not been able to kick his arse. ;3; Anyways. ONWARD MINIONS~ TO THE STORY~ (Also please don't tell me the ending of the game + Spoilers if you havn't beaten it. .)

* * *

><p><strong> Prologue<strong>

The battle of ages took place today. Swords clashed while blue lightning danced around hitting the clear watery ground with anger from Demise. He swung his sword angrily against the small hero dressed in green. No one could have seen this coming, not even the goddess. Link quickly dodged his oponets attacks but a faulty planned doge ended with him going straight into the back of end of his sword. It took little effort for Demise to fling Link across the ground onto his back. Coughing up blood he sat up slowly while his vision faded. The last thing he saw was Demise walking towards him with a smug look on his face ready to strike the final blow.

_I'm sorry I failed you goddess. _

As soon as the battle ended the surroundings faded back to the sacred grounds in the past. Demise picked up the body of the 'so called hero' and made his way back to the gate of time. Passing through he saw Granny waiting on the other side staring up at him in disbelief. "So, the world has lost its hope.." Demise took his sword out ready to kill anyone in his way. Groose quickly saw from where he was standing and picked her up while running out of the temple as fast as he could go. _It doesn't matter if those fools got away, they would face death soon_ _enough_ thought Demise.

He made his way out to where the triforce was, floating aimlessly in front of the goddess statue waiting to be made into a dangerous weapon. Smiling, he conjured up a portal that led to an underworld of some sorts. Before tossing Link down he took his sword from its sheath and without any effort dropped him down into the unknown. Snapping the sword into three pieces he sent each piece off in different directions. Returning his attention back to the triforce he grabbed it from its spot in the air.

"It's finally mine. After all this time!"

Everything took a turn for the worse once a new ruler stole the throne. Demises first order of business was to turn the goddess statue to rubble and build a castle in its place. Oh how he hated that wretched goddess. The land clouded over in darkness with hatred he kept inside from being sealed in the ground. Moblins poured out onto the world taking over regions and building villages of their own. They enslavedg whatever creatures they found living nearby to help with the construction. The guardian dragons tried to stand up to Demise, but was struck down one by one. Smiling wickedly he turned his attention towards the skies.

With the power of the triforce he sent a beam of destruction to the floating city. The people in Skyloft watched in horror as their land came crashing down to the surface. The village survived the fall, even if some of the buildings had crumbled.

The world turned to chaos that day.

* * *

><p>Eh. Its short but you get the idea right? Dont worry people there will be tons of Ghiralink fluffyness. :3 The song Bad Apple gave me inspiration. GO LOOK IT UP :'D but the english version.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Wake Up Green Thing

**AN:** Happy V-day everyone! :'D Even if youre reading this months from now. Just pretend its Vday. I thought this chapter would be long.. but I guess not. x3 thanks for my two reviews~ It made me squee and dance like a fool. This dungeon was my favorite even if it made me freak out badley.

Spoilers. Possibly.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Deep down inside the underworld there was a tiny light flickering. A tiny fairy was trapped inside a small bottle stuck in a pile of purple goo. The little fairy didn't know what happened except the last thing she saw was a big glass thing eating her whole. Feeling around in the small bottle she felt a wall that could be pushed. "Oh hey. This must be the way out!"

The fairy pushed against the wall with all her might, but it didn't budge. Sighing she started kicking the wall in hopes of knocking it down. "Open up or ill feed you to a keese!" She hissed angrily and made her way to the other end of the bottle. If it's not going to break by pushing, she was going to use brute force. The fairy looked over to where the wall was and quickly dashed at it throwing all her weight against the 'wall'.

It took her a few tries before the cork flew off into the goo and she could fly to her freedom. "Well.. This place is strange." Hovering just above where the bottle had landed she looked around her unknown location curiously. The room was filled with bones, goo, and what appeared to be dead moblins. Shivering she floated around trying to find a sign of an exit.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a bit of green. _Why would something green be down here?_ She thought to herself as she fluttered over to the green thing across the room.

The light from her wings illuminated the body that was lying in front of her. She flew close to the boys face examining it closely. He looked familiar, but she didn't know from where. Suddenly it clicked into her head. "HEY. YOU'RE MY KIDNAPPER. WAKE UP!"

She bounced on his head, pulled his hair, and even stuck goo in his ears. Nothing she tried made him wake up. Sighing she rested on top of his head looking around. I guess it isn't too bad down here. At least the moblins are dead and won't be able to attack.

"I wonder if he has any food.." slowly crawling down to his pockets to search for food she caught sight of what looked to be a huge gash in his stomach. Maybe that's why he wasn't waking up, he was dead.

Good thing she was a fairy, bringing people back to life was her speciality. She clapped her hands together and flew in circles above her kidnapper making sure to sprinkle lots of pink fairy dust on him.

Soon the wounds on his body started closing and air refilled into his lungs. She smiled to herself and fluttered in front of his face. "Hello there starshine!"

"Who.. are you?" coughing he sat up slowly and blinked at the fairy.

"A fairy YOU kidnapped from my pond. I was happily splashing away then suddenly a big glass thing came down and scooped me up!" She pouted and flew around his head angrily.

"I needed you to heal me for the boss.. Which actually WHY didn't you help at all?" Link narrowed his eyes at the floating ball of light flying in circles.

"I didn't know that was my job." Sighing she sat down on links leg and stared up at him. "Who are you anyways?" she said pointing up at him.

"Link. Nice to meet you.. Miss fairy?" Smiling she held out her hand up to him. "You can call me that for now." Link smiled and held out his finger to shake the tiny girls hand. It was nice to have a bit of company if he was going to be stuck down here. "So.. any idea out of here Miss fairy?"

Frowning she shook her head slowly. "Hmm.." Link stood up to get a better look at his surroundings. Finally getting some of his sense back he noticed his ear was dripping something wet. He wiped off the stuff to realize it was purple goo. "Um..."

"Don't ask." The fairy quickly interrupted. "I didn't know how to wake you."

Shrugging it off he made his way along the walls with his new friend following close to his head hoping to find at least a passage to go down. The room was small with the only light coming from the fairy floating around.

"Hey, fly over there for a second." Link pointed to an area close to where they were sitting. She nodded and quickly flew up to the wall to reveal a small hole in the wall that looked big enough for a human to crawl through. Link crouched down to see if he could see where it went. At the end was a purple glow and the sound of water faintly came through.

"Hey.. Green thing, is this hole big enough for you to get through?" The fairy looked at her companion curiously. He looked small enough, but humans are pretty big. "My names not green thing and it looks like I could fit fine in here.. I think I see water down there. Fly ahead of me though so I can see where I'm going."

Nodding she took off through the hole with Link crawling close behind her. Link always hated having to do this. It was too small for his liking. Reaching the end of the hole he noticed that the ground was all rock and next to it there was a purple river of some sorts.

"Can we drink that Link?"

"No. It's purple."

"Purple sounds like it tastes good."

Link sighed as the fairy bounced up and down in the air. "I don't think colors taste good. C'mon, let's keep moving." Link made his way past the pouting fairy to look around the room. The purple river gave off a faint glow that lit up the room enough to see around. In the room there was two ways he could go. One looked extremely dark, the other had weird groaning sounds coming from it.

"I don't like the sounds of that.." The tiny fairy flew under Links hat to hide. She was shaking from fear of what might be down there. "What if there's a fairy-eating monster? Let's go back.. I think I like that room with purple goo better.

Sighing Link made his way closer to the path with all the noise. Peering down he thought he could see a glimpse of light in the darkness. "I think our way out is that way."

"Goo sounds nicer.."

"Just stay in my hat then." Link replied with an annoyed tone and started his way down the dark tunnel. Inching slowly down the light he saw became a little bit brighter and brighter. He stepped into the room to find it was covered in purple goo along with bones everywhere stuck in it. In the very middle was a thread hanging from a bright ring of light. _That must be the way out of here.. _

The fairy peeked out from under Links hat curious on why we stopped. " Ewe! What kind of place is this? Purple goo, dangerous water, dead things. It's all just gross!"

Link nodded and pushed his hat back down to cover her up. The air felt weird, and he didn't trust this room one bit. Slowly he made his way over to the thread and looked around suspiciously. "Hnmphrph!" Came from his hat with an annoyed tone. "Stay in there.. It's safer." He whispered hoping she could hear him.

Gulping down the lump he didn't realize formed in his throat he grabbed onto the thread. Sighing he relaxed a bit when nothing happened. Suddenly moblins started coming up from the ground in hordes that appeared to be rotting. Sparing no time he jumped high onto the thread and climbed for dear life with the moblins close behind him.

"WERE GOING TO DIE GREEN THING! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" panicking the fairy flew off into the light with links hat leaving him behind to fend for himself.

Shaking a few off that grabbed him he climbed all the way into the top and reached for the light above. Before the moblins horde could drag him back to the depth of the earth a force pulled him through the portal and tossed him back into the land above.

Flying through the air he landed face first in field of grass. "Oww.." Groaning he sat up rubbing his head where he fell. "Ugh.. that was rough."

"Hey you're alive! I'm glad you didn't die. I also stole your hat.." Link looked up to see the fairy bouncing up and down holding his hat above her head. "You.. were just going.. to leave me there to die." growling he stood up and glared down at the tiny ball of sparkles. "No no! I was Uh.. going to look for help!"

Link grabbed at the fairy in hopes of squishing her, but flew off fast in a direction towards a bunch of bushes with links hat still in hand. "That's a lie! Give me my hat Sparkles!"

"My name isn't sparkles!" She growled back while diving into a bush full of thorns for protection. Sighing Link gave up and sat down near the bush. "Get out of there. I want my hat back."

"Say sorry for trying to squish me!"

"Say sorry for leaving me against those rotting moblins!"

Floating out from her protection in the bush she apologized. Link nodded and snatched his hat back from her hands. "Alright. I'm sorry too."

She nodded in response. "Anyways.. Do you know where we landed? Nothing around here seems familiar.." Looking around the fairy didn't recognise the place they landed either. The field was quiet with the entrance to a woods nearby. "What's that?" She pointed up at a blanket of dark clouds hovering over part of the forest."

Link stood up to get a better look at the clouds. For a second he thought it was just a storm, but he could sense the aura coming off it. "Trouble. I think we should try to head around it."

The fairy nodded and agreed there was no reason to stick around here. Who knows if those things try to climb there was up here? Could they even come up here though?

Link started walking off towards another part of the woods that looked like the safest route out of here. He might need to pick up a stick or something.. All his items seemed to have been discarded when he was dropped down there.

The fairy flew onto his shoulder and sat there hitching a free ride. Why fly when you have a perfectly good human to ride on? "What is your name anyways? Seems were going to be traveling together for a while."

She thought for a moment then smiled to herself. "Just call me…. Faye."

"Faye? Really?"

"It's a nice name." Faye pouted and kicked at Links neck as he laughed at the poor girl.

"Sure sure."

Chuckling a bit he stepped into the entrance of the forest ready to face the challenges on finding his way home and possibly into a whole new world of trouble.

Little did they know an old enemy was perched on a tree branch watching the events unfold before him. Chuckling to himself he was surprised on what he found on his scouting mission. Won't the master be pleased?


End file.
